


A Disturbance in the Force

by BuffyDuh



Series: Comfort at Home [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Jughead Jones, F/M, bc fuck canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyDuh/pseuds/BuffyDuh
Summary: When Cheryl Blossom comes knocking on Jughead Jones door in the middle of the night, then something unusual is definitely happening..Or Cheryl just wants to be comforted without pity and Jughead can do that.





	A Disturbance in the Force

It was a cold night in the charming little suburban town called Riverdale. All was quiet, as the universe cooked up a new storm. A storm called Cheryl Blossom that was headed towards the Southside. Jughead Jones sat alone and newly single in his trailer home.

The cold bed and his keen intuition had kept him awake this night. When a soft but determined knocking was stuck against the fragile wood of his door Jughead Jones rose from the creaky bed and onto his feet. His clocks neon letters read a disheartening 3:45 am and he sighed. The rapping continued as he walked the short distance to his front door. When he opened it what he saw profound him.

It was Cheryl Blossom, dressed to perfection with a dark red lip and her iconic seductive ginger curls. She wore a bored expression but the ever present sadness in her eyes shown through.

"Uh, hi Cheryl?" He said, scratching his hatless scalp.

"Hello Jughead. I think we have matters to talk about." She said, confident as ever.

"There is? What business could we possibly have to speak of that couldn't wait until tomorrow? Or never?" He replied. Exhaustion and irritation at her lack of care for his comfort stripped any politeness from his speech.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the trailer. She looked around at the cozy yet messing nest Jughead was living in. Papers littered every surface and pictures and news clippings covered the walls. All screamed about one topic, the murder of her soulmate and brother Jason Blossom and her cold hearted father who had done the deed. She blinked back any tears and turned away from the wall to look at the raven haired boy.

"It's about my father and yours." She said and Jughead was fully awake at that. His father had been moved to county jail while the trial of his part of Jason Blossoms murdered were discussed.

"What about them?" He said. Cheryl met his eyes sadly.

"It seems that in Daddy's will, you are named. You're going to inherit a minor sum, seems this is why your father was so willing to clean up mines messes in the first place." Cheryl paced as she said this. She paused in front of the now famed picture of his once happy family and the corners of her lips fell. She gaze then wondered to her spider broach that laid on his bookshelf.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't have your lawyer tell me that or why you came in the middle of the night?" He asked.

"Because I haven't slept since my little incident and I don't feel safe anywhere near my lunatic mother." She said breaking.

Jughead Jones had once viewed Cheryl as a one dimensional unrelenting force. Like gravity, irresistible and uncontrollable yet forever constant. Now and on a few occasions of late, he had seen the real Cheryl Blossom. The one who had feelings other than hatred. The one who loved Jason more than life itself. She stood in his living room, costume on but mask forever shattered.

"Cheryl, why me? Why not Veronica or Archie?" He asked as he took a step closer to the damaged girl.

"Veronica is only kind to me because she's trying to be a better person than she was in the big city. And Archie has to take care of Mr. Andrews who is still recovering from a gunshot wound as you know. They both pity me, you however, you understand Jones." She said and walked closer to him.

She took off her boots one foot at a time slipping them off seductively. She then let her hair down from the pristine ponytail it was held in and it trickled down her back like molten lava.

"Cheryl, what are you doing? Because if it's to seduce me into letting you stay you don't have to." He said resting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"What if I want to?" She whispers, her eyes meeting his. The moment was thick with tension, and he swallowed. He rubbed her arms up and down and sighed.

"I don't-" He started. "I don't know how to explain but I don't want that from you or anyone Cheryl." Cheryl searched his eyes for any trace of a lie.

"You and Betty never?"

"No, I tried to but I couldn't be what she wanted. In a lot of ways." He said and his eyes drifted to his serpent jacket that hung from his sofa arm.

"Okay. No sex for Jughead." She said, she began to fidget. A unique not Blossom action. "That's not what I really wanted anyway."

"What do you need Cheryl?" He asked. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She turned away from him and wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

"Jason and I were more than siblings. We were linked, so similar and uniquely in sync. In my sixteen years we never went a week without sleeping in the same bed. Not Flower in the Attic sharing a bed but just sharing warmth and comfort. Can you do that? For me?" She asked, he voice weak and desperate.

The question lingered for thickly in the small living room space. Jughead was shocked at the request. Could Cheryl be so starved of affection and comfort if any kind that she'd go to these lengths to get it? What was it really like to be a Blossom? To inherit red hair and so much sadness.

"I'll do it." He said, voice echoing. Cheryl turned and looked at him and her eyes were wet. Jug motioned for her to follow him into his small bedroom and she did.

Cheryl followed the quiet boy into his room as he climbed back into bed. She removed her uncomfortable jewelry and other restricting accessories and hesitantly climbed in the small bed after him. The bed filled with the warmth of them. His smooth and deep breathing was almost like Jason's if she didn't focus. She was soon lulled to a deep sleep for the first time in months without a nightmare.

When Jughead rose the next morning his bed was empty but there was a noise in the kitchen. His clock read 10:45 am but he shrugged it off for it was only Sunday. When he finally did rise it was to see Cheryl Blossom, untamed hair and make free face sitting on his couch reading his manuscript while wearing one of his Dads large t-shirts. The usually cut out perfect Cheryl Blossom was forever gone from his eyes.

"Good morning, Jughead." She said. She didn't look up from the book and used a perfect nail to turn the page.

"Good morning, Cheryl." He said automatically. As he walked over a joined her on the couch and picked up a newspaper from the coffee table.

This day marked a chance of the forecast in Riverdale. Instead of constant showers and a incoming storm, there where sunny days ahead . The universe had adjusted the course of events and a new power was forming. Two kids, without families, and left to their own devices deciding albeit with hesitations, to become their own family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first in a loooooong time and it's literally 2:15 am and I'm listening to Harry Styles and I really wanted to write something for these two. If you have any request or comments tweet me @toddyhunters or my Tumblr @buffyduh


End file.
